Mountain Sector
The Mountain Sector (also called Mountain Region in Season 1) is one of the four surface sectors of Lyoko. The mountains of the Mountain Sector are shrouded in fog, there is more fog covering the Digital Sea. This sector is filled with floating platforms with mountains, moving platforms and narrow pathways. Due to this, it can be hard to find towers. In Season 1, the Mountains are a different color, being a dull and dark shade of purple. Normally, when towers are activated in this sector, Kankrelats, Bloks and Hornets guard them because they have the advantage in this sector. In some instantces in Season 4, Mantas guarded the activated towers as well. Appearances by the Scyphozoa and other monsters have happened as well. Sometimes, when the Lyoko Warriors jump off a platform, they are found in a different part of the sector like it was shown in A Great Day. This sector was destroyed by Aelita by entering the Code X.A.N.A. in the way tower in Double Trouble, being the last of the 4 surface sectors to survive. Vegetation is very rare, in the form of sparsely populated pine and bonsai trees. In the first season, apart from the trees, the Mountain Sector also featured scattered roots on the platforms and rocks here and there. Appearances Season One * [[X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2|'X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2']]' (debut)' * [[The Girl of the Dreams|'The Girl of the Dreams']] * [[Laughing Fit|'Laughing Fit']] * [[Killer Music|'Killer Music']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] * [[The Robots|'The Robots']] * [[Zero Gravity Zone|'Zero Gravity Zone']] * [[Rock Bottom?|'Rock Bottom?']] * [[Ghost Channel|'Ghost Channel']] Season Two * [[Exploration|'Exploration']] * [[A Great Day|'A Great Day']] * [[Temptation|'Temptation']] * [[A Bad Turn|'A Bad Turn']] * [[Cold War|'Cold War']] * [[Tip-Top Shape|'Tip-Top Shape']] * [[Revelation|'Revelation']] Season Three * [[Tidal Wave|'Tidal Wave']] * [[False Lead|'False Lead']] * [[Aelita (episode)|'Aelita']] * [[Sabotage|'Sabotage']] * [[Nobody in Particular|'Nobody in Particular']] * [[Triple Trouble|'Triple Trouble']] * [[Double Trouble|'Double Trouble']] Season Four * [[Crash Course|'Crash Course']] * [[Dog Day Afternoon|'Dog Day Afternoon']] * [[Kadic Bombshell|'Kadic Bombshell']] * [[Music To Soothe the Savage Beast|'Music to Soothe the Savage Beast']] * [[Bad Connection|'Bad Connection']] * [[Echoes|'Echoes']]' (flashbacks)' Season Five: Evolution * [[Rivalry|'Rivalry']] * [[Rendezvous|'Rendezvous']] * [[Chaos at Kadic|'Chaos at Kadic']] * [[The Codeless|'The Codeless']] * [[Confusion|'Confusion']] * [[Jeremy's Blues|'Jeremy's Blues']] * [[Massacre|'Massacre']] Appearances in other Media Video Games In Quest for Infinity, the Mountain Sector has numerous puzzles and platforms that must be navigated. Many of the passages and platforms are relatively small, and thus hard to navigate. Krabs are rare in the Mountain Sector due to the geography, but do occur. On the other hand, Hornets are extremely common. Bloks and Kankrelats are as common as they are in the show. Monsters Seen In Order of Appearance *Kankrelat *Hornet *Guardian *Blok *Tarantula *Scyphozoa *Krab *Megatank *Manta *Black Manta Landscape Most of the Mountain Sector are medium-sized platforms connected by many narrow pathways which are purple in color. Those pathways usually are very long but they always lead to another platform. But as the name says, the Mountain Sector is full of many rock formations which differ in size and big mountains that float in this sector. Another important part of the landscape is the permanent and thick fog which can be seen on the peaks or platforms. The Lyoko Wires are very rarely seen in this sector and the Towers can be sometimes cleverly hidden among the mountains. Mountains The Mountain Sector contains a large amount of the mountains and rocks which can be found in every part of this sector and all of them differ in size - from small to enormous ones. Most of them are inaccessible without the vehicles or Super Smoke and serve as the decoration. However, their importance changes during aerial pursuits. The Heroes use them as the cover from Hornets or Mantas attacks – just like Aelita did in A Bad Turn against the group of Hornets. One of the towers in this sector is set high up on the big mountain. The mountains found on the plateaus can be also used as the hiding spots. The background features large peaks which are covered by the thick fog. Tunnels The tunnels in the Mountain Sector are similar to those in the Ice Sector but they are more dangerous due to the fact that they are full of obstacles like sticking out rocks which can easily hurt both the heroes and the monsters. In A Bad Turn the Hornet bumped into a sticking rock and exploded. The tunnels in this sector are always found within one big mountain and they don’t allow the heroes to move onto another platform. Caves This sector also features many caves found in some of the mountains. They can be used as the hiding spots from patrolling monsters as Aelita used it in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2 to hide from two Hornets. However, the caves can be also used by other monsters to surprise the heroes (e.g. the Scyphozoa in A Great Day). Labyrinths Two plateaus of the Mountain Sector possess a labyrinth. And as the name suggests they are very difficult to navigate without the help of Jeremie as Odd and Aelita got lost in it in Laughing Fit but thanks to Odd's Anticipation ability Aelita managed to get to the tower on other side. The second labyrinth seen in Rendezvous was used by William and Odd to hide from patrolling Kankrelats. This labyrinth, however, was much easier to navigate as the Tower was in the center of it acting like the central point and all ways ended in the center. Moving Platforms The unique element of the Mountain Sector are the moving platforms which makes reaching the towers without using the vehicles extremely difficult. Yumi almost fell into the Digital Sea when one platform suddenly moved aside but she managed to grab another one beneath it in Killer Music. Rocks Apart from the big mountains, the are many rock formations found in the whole sector which differ from each other by height, type and so on – but they are placed on the main platforms. Like other elements in the Mountain Sector, they are mostly decorative, but they can be also used as the cover or hiding places. In Temptation, Yumi lifted a large boulder with her Telekinesis and threw it at the group of Kankrelats who were blocking the way to the activated tower. Greenery The greenery which can be found in the Mountain Sector are many bonsai trees seen growing out in many places such as the ground on the plateaus, sides of the big mountains or the peaks. Sometimes but very rarely they can be seen on the tall mountain peaks seen in the background. They are the decorative element of the sector and there are far more trees than in the Desert Sector but much less than in the Forest Sector. The first season also featured roots growing out in the many places. Trivia *The Mountain Sector is one of the 3 sectors to survive between the fourth season finale and unspecified rebirth of X.A.N.A., along with the Desert Sector and Sector Five. *The Mountain Sector was the last sector to be deleted by X.A.N.A. Aelita using the Code X.A.N.A.. It was recreated between the events of William Returns and Double Take, reappearing in Crash Course. *The Mountain Sector is the only sector in Season 4 that never had a Replika shown. It's probable that there was one, as when the Kolossus first appeared in Cold Sweat, it was shown that there were dozens of Replikas. *The Mountain Sector got significantly brighter as the series went on from a drab grey color, to a dark purple to an almost pink bright magenta. *This was the first sector to have a tower activated by Jeremie. *This was the second Sector to have a tower activated by Franz Hopper. *This was the first and only sector where Odd used his Teleportation ability. *This was the first sector where Ulrich used the Overboard for the first time. Gallery >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Season 4 >> More images of the Mountain Sector in Evolution Misc. Aelita_234.jpg|The Mountain Sector seen in the Interface. Surmenage 313.jpg|How the mountain sector appears in the Factory Interface. Un grand jour 292.jpg|The Interface map zoomed out to show more of the Sector. Gravite Zero 327.jpg|The Mountain Sector shown on the Factory Interface. Yumi Opening Title.png|Yumi in the Opening Of Season 1 seen in Mountain Sector. Territoire Montagnes clip image006.jpg|The Mountain Sector in the Holomap. montain.png|Mountain Sector in the Social Game. Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - End Of The Sector.png|The end of the sector. Code Lyoko - The Mountain Sector - The Way Tower.PNG|The Way Tower. Skid emerging from the Digital Sea in the Mountain Replika.png|The Digital Sea. es:Montañas fi:Vuoristosektori fr:Montagnes ja:山 pl:Sektor Górski pt:Montanhas ro:Sectorul muntos ru:Горный сектор sr:Планински сектор Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Mountain Sector Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.